Merry Christmas, Hyung
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Shin Woo/Jeremy Christmas fiction. Two-shots. Jeremy is jealous? What will Shin Woo do? R&R - Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Shin Woo/Jeremy

* _italic_ - thoughts

* Mi Nam is a girl here. Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Jeremy know her identity.

**Merry Christmas, Hyung**

"Mi Nam, do you want some hot tea?" Shin Woo asked the boyish girl. "I've got some really good quality tea leaves from London." Mi Nam smiled cheekily, accepting the cup of tea given by Shin Woo. "Thank you, Shin Woo-hyung." Shin Woo merely returned her smile, his eyes gently gazing over hers. For a second, Mi Nam's heartbeat stopped looking into the pair of soft eyes.

"Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam broke the eye contact with Shin Woo. "Ah, hyung-nim."

Shin Woo took the pot of tea and went into the kitchen, ignoring Tae Kyung's suspicious eyes. He knew Tae Kyung was jealous seeing the both of them together. _Well,_ he thought, _it's funny to see him jealous like that._ He smirked and walked away from that place.

Oblivious to the three people in the living hall, Jeremy was looking from behind the curtain. The blond pouted. _Even is he's pretty doesn't mean that he can attract Shin Woo-hyung's attention all to herself!_ Jeremy stormed off to dear Jolie.

"Jolieeeeeeeee!" The faithful dog ran towards its master. "I'm feeling down~~" Jeremy pouted again. "Should I watch some of Tae Kyung-hyung's variety shows?" He ruffled Jolie's soft, silky fur. "I think Shin Woo-hyung is in love with Go Mi Nam. What do I do, Jolie?" He hugged his dog. "Maybe he just treats me like his brother only. Tell me what to do, Jolie, I feel so lost."

"Who feels lost?"

Jeremy was shocked to hear the voice. He turned to his back and saw an approaching Shin Woo. "Ah, h-hyung!" _Oh my God, did he hear whatever I've said just now?_ "I-I didn't know you were here," Jeremy stuttered.

"I just came, and heard about someone feeling lost. Are you okay, Jeremy?"

"Y-Yeah! Totally! It's, it's, it's Jolie!" Jeremy lied, "Jolie is feeling lost! S-So, I came to confort h-her."

"Really?" Shin Woo walked towards the dog, "Be happy, Jolie," the brunette patted Jolie's head. The dog moved behind Jeremy. Shin Woo smiled, "Guess he only likes you, Jeremy." He ruffled the blond's head instead. "Let's go Christmas shopping. Tae Kyung went with Mi Nam, so it's only the both of us left."

"Christmas shopping?" Jeremy felt excited, "Oh yes, it's celebration again! Yes, yes, I'm coming with you, wait for me!" With that, Jeremy ran to his room to change his clothes, leaving Shin Woo behind. Shin Woo looked at the direction that Jeremy ran off, "You like me, don't you?" Shin Woo's face carved a contented smile.

* * *

"Hyung!" Jeremy said, excited, "Look there! It's so pretty! Yahhhhhh~"

Shin Woo paid no attention to where Jeremy ran off. Instead, he continued shopping for a suitable gift. He saw a reindeer plushy complete in Christmas costume. Since it was kind of cute, Shin Woo bought it and decided to give it to Mi Nam. He saw another grumpy looking snowman holding a microphone, and that's it, that'll definitely be Tae Kyung's gift. _Now, what about Jeremy? _Shin Woo scratched his wig. _I should get him something that he can use everyday. Hmmm, let's see…_

Shin Woo walked to the first shop. It was more of a scarf-selling shop. He walked around the shop, but not a scarf seemed to pick his interest. _Jeremy has more than enough scarves at home. And nothing looks special here… _

"Mister, may I help you?"

Shin Woo turned to face the salesgirl and smiled, "I'll walk around and see if I need anything."

She returned the smile politely and recommended a grey scarf. "This scarf is quite of a good quality. If you're buying for your lover, this is a very good choice. Every year, our shop will be selling one type of Christmas scarf for lovers, and this year," she points at the grey scarf, "it's this one. Together with this scarf, it's said that it brings good luck to those who wears this. But it only works if you really love that person." She finished explaining with a wink.

Shin Woo looked at the scarf again. _It's a really nice design but, I guess Jeremy prefers something more colourful._ He turned to the salesgirl, "I'm sorry, but I think it's not very suitable." With a smile, he left the shop and went to the second one. This time, the shop was filled with glittery jewelleries. _Well, well, am I in the wrong shop?_ Just when he's about to leave the shop, his eyes caught a glimpse of a blackish, metallic red necklace, in a shape of a drumset hanging on the neck of a male mannequin. When he looked nearer, the tip of the pair of drumsticks and on the screws around the bass drum had small little diamonds decorating it. Shin Woo asked for the salesperson to pack up the necklace and wrapped in a cheerful-looking wrapper.

"Hyung~~" Jeremy jumped into the shop as well, "Found yeah!" Shin Woo quickly hid the box of necklace together with Tae Kyung and Mi Nam's present and pretended to look at the earrings there. His eyes caught a simple pair of skull studs. _Hey, this is not bad as well…_ The cheerful boy looked around the shop, "Hyung, what are you looking at?"

Shin Woo took out the skull earring from its casing, "I want to give it to someone special. Cool right?"

"Yeah," Jeremy's eyes gleamed, "Cool!" He paused for a second, his voice a little disappointed, "It's for Mi Nam, right?" Shin Woo ignored Jeremy's question. Instead, he took the pair of earring and paid at the counter. "Jeremy, are you done buying presents?"

"Yeah," Jeremy's cheerful face returned, "Now we'll just have to wait for Santa to come!"

Shin Woo smiled at the ever-so-adorable boy.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Oh. D: First time writing a fiction that's not anime related. D: I hope it's not too weird. Reviews please. I need to know how to improve. I'll rush and try to post the second part by Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas, Hyung**

[Chapter 2]

Jeremy woke up with a huge grin on his face. _It's Christmas today!_ Almost immediately, the anxious boy leapt out of his bed and hastily had himself cleaned. He ran down the stairs after he was done cleaning and yelled, "Merry Christmas~~!"

"Merry Christmas, Jeremy!" Mi Nam was the first to greet him.

"Good morning," Shin Woo was second, "Merry Christmas."

Tae Kyung wished him as well and resumed drinking water.

"We're having a party today, right? Celebration!" Jeremy skipped happily around the hall.

"We'll have it at night," Shin Woo interrupted. "We have a performance later. President Ahn will be sending all of us there."

"You mean we'll celebrate together with our fans?" Jeremy said, "A. is loved!"

"I don't see what is so fun about celebrating with so many people." Tae Kyung said, frustrated. Secretly, he stole a glance of Mi Nam. Shin Woo realized and smirked_. Tae Kyung's plans with Mi Nam are probably ruined. Is that why he's so frustrated? _

President Ahn came a while later, bringing the boys along for their awaiting performances.

* * *

"We're home, we're home!" Jeremy greeted the house. "Party time!"

The other three merely complied Jeremy's request, though all of them are really tired. Soon enough, the table was full of junk foods, wine, juices, and whatever you can think of. The four friends sang and danced to the music till it was late in the night. Mi Nam drank some alcoholic stuff and went to dreamland, leaving the three of them to clean up the place.

"I'll bring Mi Nam to her room," Tae Kyung offered, putting Mi Nam's arms around his neck.

"Leave this place to us," Shin Woo said, cleaning up the place with Jeremy.

_Silence~_

"It was fun today, isn't it, hyung?" Jeremy asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Shin Woo answered. "Though I feel like my bones can break anytime soon." He looked at his watch. "It's already 11.00pm."

"Go rest, hyung," Jeremy grinned. "We're done cleaning. I'll go get my presents!" That said and Jeremy ran off to the huge Christmas tree placed in the middle of the living hall. _Let's see, Jeremy, Jeremy, which one is labeled Jeremy… Here! Found yeah! _Jeremy looked at the card. _It's from Mi Nam and Tae Kyung… Did they share the same gift? Did they buy it together? Oh no. Shin Woo-hyung will be upset when he sees this._ He hid the small gift in his pocket. _Hmmm… Anything else? Oh, found another one! This is from… _Jeremy smiled when he saw the name. _It's from Shin Woo-hyung. Ah~_ He touched his chest. _My heart going to burst_…

"Found your gift?" Shin Woo appeared from his back.

""Yeah," Jeremy said, holding the small box with cheerful looking wrapper. "Thanks, hyung. I'll go back to my room now." He smiled one last time, "Merry Christmas again!" Before he ran to his room, he double checked if the gift that he bought for Shin Woo was still placed safely under the Christmas tree.

Shin Woo scanned the bottom of the Christmas tree and found two gifts. One from Tae Kyung and Mi Nam, and the other one if from Jeremy and… Jolie? He had to chuckle when he saw Jolie's name there. _Jeremy really loves his dog_. He walked back to his room with the two gifts in hand.

"Thanks, Jolie," he said as he passed the dog, "Merry Christmas."

Shin Woo placed the gifts on his bed once he reached his bedroom. He decided to keep Jeremy's gift as a surprise, thus opening the gift from both Tae Kyung and Mi Nam.

It's a pair of gloves. He looked at the card, which says:

_To Shin Woo-hyung,_

_Merry Christmas! _

_Hyung-nim decided to share this gift together with me, since he said he doesn't have time to buy._

_(What an insincere person. ^^)_

_We hope you like it!_

_From; Mi Nam and Tae Kyung._

He smiled_. At least he attempted to share this year. Last year he just asked President Ahn to buy something and put under the tree. Great start_.

Next, he opened the wrapper of Jeremy's gift.

_A scarf._ He looked again. _Wait. Isn't this the scarf I saw that day?_ He read Jeremy's card:

_Shin Woo-hyung!_

_I hope you'll like this gift!_

_It is said to bring good luck if I give it to my important __friend__, so I wish for all the best to you!_

_Merry Christmas. :D_

_Jeremy and Jolie signs._

_I thought the salesgirl said it brings good luck if you give it to the person that you __love__? _He stared at the grey scarf again. _Yes. I'm very sure it's the same scarf. _He smiled to himself. _Is that so? Jeremy, you just confirmed my deductions. _He left his room and went to Jeremy's, bringing a small red box along.

"Jeremy," Shin Woo knocked, "open the door."

The door opened a spilt second after, revealing a surprised Jeremy. "Hyung?"

Shin Woo entered his room, smiling, "Just feel like visiting. What have you got there?"

Jeremy closed the door and leapt onto his bed, next to where Shin Woo was sitting. "I got a pair of new earphones, with my name carved on the sides!" He showed Shin Woo excitedly. "And thanks, hyung, for your chain. I love it!" Jeremy already had the necklace around his neck. "Do you like my gift?"

"Yeah," Shin Woo replied. "Thanks." He ruffled Jeremy's hair. "I have another gift for you." He handed the small red box to Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes practically glowed. "Another one? Yay, thanks hyung!" He saw the skull earring once he opened the box. "H-Hyung," he said, disappointed. "Isn't this for Mi Nam?"

Shin Woo took the earring from its casing and brought Jeremy's head closer. He took out Jeremy's current earring and put the new earring on. He could feel Jeremy's skin getting hotter as his fingers brushed across Jeremy's ears. "What tells you that I'm giving this to Mi Nam?"

"B-Because," Jeremy swallowed his saliva, "you said you want to give it to someone special."

"Yeah," Shin Woo's fingers left Jeremy's left ear after putting on the earring. Before Jeremy managed to say anything, Shin Woo pulled Jeremy in for a quick peck on the lips. "And that special person is you," he whispered, his breathe brushing against Jeremy's lips. Jeremy's heart stopped beating when Shin Woo pulled him in for another kiss, this time longer, where Shin Woo moved his lips slowly, sensually and seductively against Jeremy's.

"You like me, don't you?" Shin Woo asked softly against Jeremy's lips, "The scarf, it's intended for lovers, but you bought it for me. I saw the same scarf when I went shopping with you that day."

"I, I, hyung, I-"

"-love you." Shin Woo continued for Jeremy. All Jeremy did was to stare into Shin Woo's eyes.

"It's alright if you can't say it," Shin Woo said, understood, knowing that this was too sudden for Jeremy since that poor boy always thought that Shin Woo had feeling for Mi Nam, "kiss me if you love me."

Jeremy snaked his arms around Shin Woo's neck and closed the small distance between them. Seconds passed till Jeremy broke the kiss between them and laid his head on Shin Woo's shoulder. "Hyung, I love you," he mumbled against Shin Woo's collarbone.

That was how that two of them spent their Christmas together, snuggling against each other on Jeremy's bed, sleeping soundly.

_This is the best Christmas ever. Merry Christmas, hyung._

* * *

The End

A/N: Done! If you guys don't mind, please tell me what you think! Have a merry christmas! (:


End file.
